Hellbent
by Fade-Like-We-Never-Existed
Summary: Alphys has to make her stand, but she's not a fighter. It was time to build her very own squadron of elite robots using the only ghosts stronger than monsters. It was time to use those human souls: preventing the genocide of humanity and monsters. The human souls show their stories to Frisk, will they be able to change their mind and get them to reset? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

"Curious. I've never seen a plant... cry before." the King of the Mighty Underground spoke quietly, looking away from the vicious murderer that was behind him. He was unaware of its presence, and it took the chance to strike. It held out a powdered covered knife and struck a deafening blow, causing the plant on the ground to shiver in fear. _There was no way to save him now, but himself, and now he couldn't even finish off the King._

The murderer stepped forward with the knife, seeming to be going after the plant next, the flower stuttered: unable to put the words he wanted together.

"S-S-Stop!" a voice cried from behind, the squeaky tone echoing in the room filled with flowers. "You're n-n-not going a-anywhere." the scientist said courageously. The murderer stood, not facing the scientist, not even taking her as a threat.

"I-I-I know, I-I'm not a threat. So I've c-created someth-thing that is." the murderer smiled wildly, as if it were a challenge, and made it's turn, slowly... ever-so-slowly. Alphys's heart sank to her stomach as she looked at the child's empty eyes, the flower, now behind the murderer, took its chance to escape.

The child unsheathed the knife before the lizard's eyes, dusting off the blade with its sleeves and aiming it at the monster's head. A small noise snuck through the scientist's throat.

"G-G-Guys?" Alphys called to someone, but there was no reply, "Guys?!" she called louder, there was a smirk on the killer's face as it lunged at the yellow-scaled being.

"Not this time, kid." a voice broke through, and the knife clanged to the ground. An android stood there, ready for battle, light up dimly with light blue lights. "You need to learn a little patience, don'tcha?"

"Or at least have some morals, I mean, really? Monster Kid, of all people?" Another one stepped forward, seeming to be wearing some kind of dance gear with her leg warmers. "You should be ashamed."

"Be brave, and face us head on kid, we're not going to let our guard down until you're dead." Another android stepped further ahead than the rest, seeming to lead the three, but there weren't just three.

There were six. All with human souls, a different color of soul in it's belt, the glass jars acting like a belt buckle. Androids all dolled up with different weapons, ones of which the murderer had never seen before in its lifetime.

"Are you ready? Or are you going to reset before this gets serious." The green one said, the murderer growled at the thought of resetting all of its progress, "Just spare you a kindness, not that you've ever spared anyone."

"In the name of justice; I shall avenge the monsters you have slain."

"What will you get if you persevere?" one of them asked, "Nothing, an empty tomb. That's all that waits for you. Not achievement or reward, just a bunch of dust, an empty hall, and soon to be blood."

The murderer seemed to wonder how they knew so much, and almost as if they had read its mind they answered:

"You think we just sit in the jars all day? You think we haven't heard what you've done?" the dark blue one spoke up, " _No_ , I may be a pacifist, but I will not stand here and do nothing while you slaughter."

"Not while we can do something about it." the murderer pointed the knife at them, then flicked it toward itself, gesturing for them to get the party started.

• • • • •

 _I was part of a suicide pact, as well were the rest of us. We traveled the Underground together, trying to reach the King to go home, or find a home of our own. We're here to tell you, our story._

 _If you will listen, I'll try to keep things brief and to the point. Will you hear me out?_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Blue

**Chapter 2: I'm Blue**

 _My name is Bonny B. Blue; it's a like a superhero name right? That's what I always thought, I always thought I'd be the superhero of my story, but I just ended up being the damsel in distress, but I want to change that. I don't want monsters saving me from my enemies, I want to save them from theirs._

 _Now let's see... How did I end up in the Underground? Oh, yes! I ran away from home, you see, my father wasn't a very good man. He... hurt me, a lot. Told me I was worthless, a lot. I grew tired of it, and I figured the worst thing that could happen if I left would be death, and well: That would be better than hearing that one more day. So I went to cross the Americas, through the mountains, but I got lost on the path..._

"O-Oh jeez... Where am I?" Bonny shivered from the mountain air, "This map is no good..." Bonny accidentally let the map go and the breeze took it far from her. "Oh, n-no." Bonny looked at the map and continued to walk forward, not bothering with the map despite her necessity of it. The dark sky made it hard to see in front of her and as she began to reach the top of the mountain she reached a plateau, Bonny pushed the orange sweater back and forth over her arms in attempt to warm herself up when suddenly, she didn't feel the Earth beneath her feet. There was no ground beneath the walking forward foot and she was suddenly falling, she closed her eyes and admitted defeat, thinking that it was better this way anyway, until she hit the ground with a thud. She had hurt herself from the fall, but she was still alive.

"Wh-Where..." Bonny looked around at the dark pit, finding herself on a patch of flower that had broken her fall, and had broken their stems. Bonny adjusted her sweater and pulled up her high-waisted jeans and moved around the area, trying to find a way out. Her gaze turned upward to the light source up above and saw just how far down she had fallen. "No way of getting up there." Bonny concluded before moving deeper into the pit and found a flower that looked like it was smiling, as if it had been waiting for her.

"Hi there!" it greeted, Bonny jumped at the flower suddenly speaking. She looked around once more, then pointed at herself. "Yes you, silly! Do you see anyone else here?" Bonny lightly giggled to herself.

"I-I guess not..." Bonny replied with a small stutter, "My name's Bonny B. Blue."

"Wow! Alliteration in a name, how clever." the flower said, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"You've got alliteration too!" the two laughed for a moment.

"So, is this your first time in the Underground?" Flowey asked the girl, Bonny perked her head and tilted it slightly.

"So this is the Underground?" she asked, giving the flower it's answer.

"Yeah! Let me show you around!" Flowey popped beneath the ground and left a trail leading to the next room, which Bonny proceeded to follow. The flower brought her to a room filled with color and flowers, but these ones were not like Flowey, they didn't talk. Flowey was at the top of the stairs. "There's a woman here, she'll take care of you as long as you want."

"Is she nice?" Bonny asked, "I don't want to stay with anyone who is mean." Bonny retorted.

"Sometimes, too much for her own good, sometimes at her own expense." Flowey answered, being nice about her concerns, for now. "Her name is Toriel."

"Toriel?" Bonny inquired, "Strange name."

"Stranger than Flowey?" the flower chuckled softly, "My dad's never been good at naming things." Bonny thought about flowers having parents and quickly purged the thought to the back of her mind. "Don't let her see me though, she doesn't like me very much..." the sound of footsteps began to echo in the halls, and the flower vanished as a goat woman with fluffy white fur entered the hall where Bonny was.

Bonny jumped and stepped back at the sight of the goat woman, her eyes widened but she said no slurs or insults at the woman's appearance.

"My goodness! I hope you haven't been wandering long." the goat woman said, "My name is Toriel, the guardian of these Ruins, it's filled with puzzles and traps, it can be very dangerous."

Bonny stepped forward to the girl, "Thank you for telling me."

"Well, it's not a problem. What's your name, child?" Toriel asked, holding her hand out to the newcomer. Bonny was hesitant, but she took the paw.

"Bonny B. Blue."

• • • • •

After wandering the halls of the ruins, they finally reached the end where Toriel's house was. It seemed dusty, but still comfy like a home. Bonny looked back at the path wondering if she could get back there to see Flowey past all the puzzles. She looked at the tree, full of leaves that had some blooming, pink flowers on it.

"Please wait out here, while I get the house in order." Toriel said, the purple dress with the royal sygil on the bust.

"Okay." Bonny replied, and went down by the tree to sit down. She looked up at the tree and thought to find the sky, but it was just a room by itself, there was a ceiling, and it was surprisingly even, flat and well rounded. The purple was a bit assaulting to the eyes, but it was still a home to her. It took a good fifteen minutes until Toriel came out of the house, a wonderful smell wafting from the home and a music box playing from inside the house. Toriel walked over to Bonny, whom was half-asleep by the tree.

"Please, come inside Bonny." Toriel said, holding her hand out to the girl, who came back to reality with a start, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you little one."

"You know I'm 18 right?" Bonny replied, taking Toriel's hand once more and pulling herself up. "I'm not _that_ little." Toriel chuckled as she counted how many hundreds of years old she was, but refrained from telling Bonny so. The two walked inside together, side by side, with smiles on their faces.

"So why don't you tell me what the surface world is like?" Toriel asked, "I imagine it's been a minute or two, so things must've changed, I'm quite sure. Do humans still use magic? Do they remember us monsters?"

"Wait, monsters?"

"Yes, the world down here is full of them."

"We didn't even know anything was down here." Bonny answered, looking concerned, "And magic, that's the type of talk for the Middle Ages, which was a thousand and a half years ago, I think..." Bonny paused, unable to remember the period of time the Middle Ages were. "Yeah, a thousand and a half, is that how long you've been down here?"

"Well, not in this exact spot." Toriel replied, taking a seat in a rocking recliner. She looked at the fireplace and jumped, a lit the fireplace with magic.

"That's insane, how old are you?" Bonny asked.

"Never ask a woman her age." Toriel answered with a playful smile, "But I was a very young monster at the time of the war, much like many boss monsters..."

"Boss monsters?" Bonny interrupted, "There are different types of monsters?"

"Aren't there different types of humans?"

"No." Bonny replied, "I mean, we come in different colors and stuff, but we're still the same species."

"Perhaps it's more like all squares are rectangles but not all rectangles are squares?" Toriel tried, confusing Bonny more. "I think it best I tell you our history, so you know what to expect."

"But what if-"

"Save your questions until the end child." Toriel hushed her delicately, and used her magic to make some figures.

"Once upon a time, humans and monsters dwelled on Earth in peace," Toriel made the figures hold hands, one looking human and one looking like nothing Bonny had ever seen before, "And for reasons unknown to me, a great war started between them." the two figures released hands and turned on each other with spears pointed at one another. "The fight was long and hard," the spears clashed as if they were swords, and thrusted and weaved with fury as if it had been a fight she had seen before, "It was unclear if there would ever be a winner, but the humans..." the human kneeled down as if defeated, but quickly lunged forward and appeared to kill the monster figure. "After their victory, they sealed the remaining monsters underground, where we stay, until..." Toriel stopped, "Until we can reach the surface again." she lied, and it was obvious to Bonny that she was.

"Until?" Bonny interrupted, "Unless you're going to eat me, I'm not going to judge." Bonny chuckled.

"The only way for us to escape this prison is by collecting six human souls. We only have two as of right now, but I'm not letting _them_ take yours." Toriel explained quickly, not wanting Bonny to hear any of it, but also trying not to remember the others that escaped her and went on, never to be heard from again.

"So... the other monsters want to kill me?" Bonny asked, thinking about what other types of monsters could be out there. "Why don't we go greet them together? I'm willing to stay until other humans fall. I'm sure we can all just hold hands and-"

"No." Toriel said sternly, "I'm never letting you go, for your own safety." Bonny frowned a little, it wasn't nice having a stranger tell her what to do, but she tried not to fight for now.

• • • • •

It had been months, Bonny adjusted to her new living quarters despite the bed being a bit too small for her, but she didn't complain, it was nice living here. Except...

"I can't stay here forever Toriel." Bonny started up, trying to be firm but polite, "It's too small here. I wanted to see the world, not be cooped up in my room, which is nice that I have my own room, but it's not Paris."

"What's Paris?" Toriel shook her head quickly, going to correct herself. "No, I won't-"

"I've been downstairs." Bonny stated rapidly, "I've been down there, and I know what waits on the other side. I just don't want to leave you behind..." Bonny added, "Especially on bad terms." Toriel stood, taken aback by the young woman's words, before her body began moving on its own, heading toward the basement. "Where are you going?"

"I'm destroying the exit." Bonny's eyes widened and she was suddenly chasing Toriel downstairs, down the halls and all the way to door that held a future adventure. "Don't try to stop me Bon, this is for your own good."

"No!" Bonny shouted, "I'm leaving, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, and I'm not going to let you keep that from me!" The world went dark and suddenly Bonny knew she was going to fight Toriel.

"I've warned you already: Go upstairs." Toriel said, summoning her flames into her palms, as if to be thrown. "This is your last warning."

"And I'm telling you: You can't keep me here any more!" Bonny shouted, as she saw her soul for the first time. The dark blue soul lighting up the dark room brightly, almost blindingly, but it wasn't the only light source. Flames came toward her, and she spun out of the way on her tip-toes, like she used to do for her mother when she was young. She remembered the dance lessons, Bonny wanted to get back to those one day.

"I'm not trying to trap you, but you want me to be the bad guy? Fine! _Now I'm the bad guy!_ " Toriel threw stationary flames in front of her and they waited a moment before moving toward their target. Bonny moved out of the way with ease, despite this being her first fight she moved like she had done this a dozen times before.

"Stop fighting me!" Bonny shouted, rushing forward and roundhouse kicking Toriel, making the goat woman fall over for a brief moment. Bonny backed away with regret, her hands up as Toriel looked at her with an emotion Bonny couldn't describe, she couldn't tell what Toriel was thinking.

"You're just like the others. And you'll fall just like them." Toriel claimed raising her hands up and clasping them together, making the flames follow suit. Bonny dropped to the ground, making a sound of discomfort as the air was knocked out of her.

"Maybe, but maybe I'll prove you wrong." Bonny got to her feet, slowly, and prepared for the next move. "After all, you've taught me a lot about magic while I've been here. Thanks for that!" Bonny smiled.

"Are you thanking me while I'm fighting you?!"

"There's usually not this much talking in a fight anyway!"

"I suppose that's right." Toriel smiled and dropped her hands, she didn't know what else to do. "Maybe, if you handle other monsters like you do me, you might be able to make. Just know, some monsters won't talk: Be safe Bonny." Toriel said, coming closer to Bonny. Bonny was nervous but let her guardian get closer to her.

Toriel put her hands on Bonny's shoulders and kissed her forehead, whispered something that Bonny couldn't hear, and then left Bonny to exit the door by herself. _"Good luck."_

Bonny looked at the door, it had a royal sygil on it as well; she gulped and walked through.

"No turning back now." Bonny whispered, and found herself in the frosty air. The place was covered in snow and had thousands upon thousands of tree obscuring her view of the area. "Onward." she told herself.

The adventure has begun.

/Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please take the time to leave a comment on how I can improve, and if you liked this chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story, but this is just the beginning of Bonny's adventures. If you want to be introduced to a new character (one of the six souls) next chapter, let me know, if you want to see the continuation, do the same!

Have a good day/night everyone!


End file.
